<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Santa Claus Is Going To High School and We're Going To California by featherlight221b</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24960943">Santa Claus Is Going To High School and We're Going To California</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/featherlight221b/pseuds/featherlight221b'>featherlight221b</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Black Friday - Team StarKid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - No Wiggly (Black Friday), Friendship, Gen, Happy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:21:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>620</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24960943</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/featherlight221b/pseuds/featherlight221b</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Ethan and Hannah watch Santa Claus Is Going to High School instead of getting attacked by Wiggly-controlled mob.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Santa Claus Is Going To High School and We're Going To California</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ethan might not be a specialist when it comes to cinema, but he doesn’t think this is a very good movie they’re watching right now. He doesn’t get the concept of a creepy old dude that breaks into children’s houses annually and gives coal to some of those poor kids turning into a high schooler to creep on teenagers instead. Hannah seems to be enjoying herself though. Her eyes are focused on the big screen and there’s a small smile on her face and he thinks he can even hear her humming along to some of the songs. He’d never admit that out loud but it warms his heart and makes him feel happy, seeing her relaxed and cheerful with how often she seems worried or troubled. He remembers the time when it used to annoy him just a little, back when he had only known Lex for a short amount of time and Hannah was that weird little sister of hers that would always hang around and come in his way. He’s not sure when exactly he started caring for that small strange human so much, but he knows looking after her stopped being about impressing Lex a long time ago and is now about him wanting the best for both of them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Santa Claus… looks like you,” Hannah says suddenly, looking at Ethan with a thoughtful expression.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ethan almost spits out his Pepsi. He turns to her, slightly appalled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>don’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> look like Chris Kringle,” he protests.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>On screen, the guy is talking with elves in his locker (what is even happening in this movie?) in that phony voice of his while making a bunch of weird dramatic faces and Ethan feels offended at the comparison. He doesn’t see any similarities between them. Even if the song playing right now is kind of catchy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” Hannah insists. “Webby thinks that too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ethan frowns. “You might be the smart one, Banana, but now you’re wrong. And I don’t give a damn what some space spider thinks about my looks.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She scowls at that, and Ethan feels a little guilty, but he’s not about to lose this argument so he focuses back on the movie. Now that he thinks about the characters’ similarities to people they know, the actress playing that Noelle girl looks alarmingly similar to Sherman Young, that guy Ethan often sees around Toy Zone, and for a second he wonders if they could be related. That’s a disturbing thought.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He tries to voice as much, but he speaks too loudly and Hannah shushes him. He decides to stay quiet for the rest of the movie and let the kid enjoy it, without any more sarcastic or snarky comments. And she seems to really like it, although she frowns slightly and raises her eyebrows at the scene in which Chris and Noelle get together - and thank goodness that seems weird to her and Ethan doesn't have to explain to her why she should stay away from creepy old guys, no matter how young they look. Even without magic powers, there are Edward Cullens of this world and they never mean anything good. But Hannah is smart, sometimes it seems like too smart for her own age, even if it's in a weird way. And mostly it worries Ethan, but then often it seems to work out for her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Did you like the movie, Banana?" he asks once they leave the theatre.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She nods, and there's a smile on her face. She looks happy. And that's enough for Ethan, even if he thinks the movie was shit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Funny, sometimes he feels almost as if Hannah was his own sister.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, let's go find Lex and go to California, huh?"</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>